Mine to Keep
by princessblair
Summary: Between the laughs and the fights, sometimes it's the littlest of things that taste the sweetest.


Warnings: Language, sexual themes, cheesy-ness?

A/N: I know I have a million more things to do but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so... anyway, this is my first attempt at pure fluff and a domestic AU so forgive me if it's a little weird !

* * *

"Meow"

Ai smiles at the cat fondly. He twists his body just a bit and crouches, extending his arms towards the fast approaching cat. Soft fur meets his fingers as he scratches the back of its ear. The little tremors of purring tingles his fingertips, making him laugh warmheartedly.

"_Kitty,_ would you like your breakfast now?" He asks the cat but not really expecting it to answer. Ai stops stroking her fur, standing up gradually till he's steady on his feet. The loud splatter of oil catches his attention.

Ai panics just a little, his small hands quickly fumbling for the spatula he had put down before _Kitty_ had meowed. He flips the half-burnt bacon, a little relieved that he didn't burn it all the way this time. Rin would've bitten his head off.

Settling the spatula on the counter, Ai tiptoes so he could grab _Kitty _a can of her cat food. It was a little high up, Rin had insisted that he'd be the one to feed her, but it's already half an hour past her scheduled feeding time and he's still fast asleep. Ai didn't have the heart to wake him, he looked so peaceful and today might be the first time he's had enough sleep for the past week. Ai thinks he's very hardworking, it's a pro and con at the same time, but more often than not, he considers it annoying. Though, he admires that about Rin, he really does.

"Meow"

_Kitty_ startles him out of his selfish thoughts. Ai chuckles at her unimpressed look she threw at him and he briefly wonders if cats have facial expressions too. It's Rin's cat, alright. They have the same annoyed look plastered on their face, same attention grabbing traits, and they equally eat as much as each other.

Ai pulls out the can opener from the drawer. He pries the can open, dunks the contents on her bowl and refocuses on the bacon. When he thinks it's crunchy enough, just how Rin likes it, he turns off the heat and slides the pieces on a large plate and brings it to their small table. Somehow, he wishes Rin would wake up with just the smell, but sighs anyway because that's highly unlikely.

Rin isn't a heavy sleeper, but when he's dead tired, he's really hard to wake up. Ai trudges towards their bedroom to wake Rin up.

Rin's burgundy hair is splayed funnily around his head. Rin might have snatched Ai's pillow when he woke up because Rin's nose has buried itself on it, his hands hugging it tightly and his legs had circled around it. Rin reminds him of a koala.

Ai bites his lips to stop the giggles, pulling out his mobile to snap a quick picture for blackmail purposes. He pockets it and strides across the room, stopping at the side of their bed, just behind Rin. He crouches, his hands resting on his knees, his mouth hovering just above Rin's ears, prepared to wake him up.

Ai's mouth forms an 'o', blowing on Rin's ear, startling him. Rin screams bloody murder and turns to the culprit, wine red eyes narrowing. "You little _shit_," voice low and dangerous.

Despite Rin's murderous look, Ai laughs freely to the point where he had to clutch his stomach to stop it from hurting too much. He wipes a few tears that had slipped from his eyes, his vision to hazy to notice that Rin was approaching him.

Rin grumbles. "Not funny,"

"It was just a little," Ai insists, his apron's straps had slipped off from his shoulders from the laugh. Rin grabs him by the waist. Rin places kisses on Ai's neck that makes Ai smile in contentment, mirth slipping away from his twinkling eyes.

"Could've waked me up with a kiss," Rin breathes on his skin.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Rin sighs, resigned to the fact that Nagisa is a very bad influence to his boyfriend.

"Did you…" Rin stops his lips for a moment, his nose twitching to get a better hold of the scent permeating throughout their apartment. "…Cook?" He finishes lamely, half cautious, half horrified. Ai, however, was unamused.

"I didn't burn it," He pulls away from their hug to grab Rin by his wrists. They enter their kitchen where the slight char smell is most pungent, only to see _Kitty_ polishing off Ai's half-burned bacon.

x

"Hmm..?" Ai had wedged his mobile in between his shoulder and cheeks while his hands happily type away on his laptop that he had plopped on their dining room. His focus is half on their conversation, a little on his work and just a bit on _Kitty_ who was smashing her face on his cold toes. Ai mentally notes that they really needed to fix their heater, winter is just around the corner and that he wouldn't be able to work well when he's frozen.

"You up for lunch?" Rin repeats patiently but Ai could tell he's a little annoyed so Ai stops, giving Rin his full attention. Ai grabs the phone with his hands, noticing that he had subconsciously given himself a neck crick. He rubs the spot.

"Sure but we have to make it quick," Ai checks the clock he had slapped haphazardly on their wall. Rin had grimaced at the vibrancy of it, but when Ai threw him a pointed look, Rin forced a smile on his face. It was really cute, Ai thinks, that Rin of all people, would want approval from him. "I kind of fell asleep yesterday so I'm a little behind schedule." He admits sheepishly.

"That's fine," Rin insists.

x

"Editor gave you a hard time?" Rin helps Ai with his things, something that Rin had always insisted doing. It was partially because he loves Ai and little because if he didn't, Ai would probably leave everything cluttered on the floor. Ai shrugs his coat and hands it over to Rin who had hung it gingerly on their rack. Rin eyes Ai's shoes, noticing that they aren't straight enough for his taste so his foot slightly nudges it in place.

Ai sighs. "Just a little. They think it's a bit too cutesy."

Rin scoffs and follows Ai who's heading towards their bedroom in a sluggish manner. "It's not cutesy at all." Rin folds his arms. "I think it was very professional."

"Haaaaaayyy," Breaths come tiredly as they both take their designated places on their bed, instinctively reaching out for each other.

"How was your day?" Ai peers. Rin gives him a smile.

"The kids were a little rowdy, the usual. Water's becoming really cold though so I think I'd need to transfer the classes indoors."

Ai listens closely to his heartbeat, his ears on Rin's chest. Warmth spreads on his body, reaching up to his toes where they curl in comfort.

"I want to go on a date," Ai murmurs. He feels Rin nodding, his chin poking Ai's head just a little.

"After you're done revising your article." Rin chuckles.

x

Winter comes quickly and along with it came thicker choice of clothing. Ai paddles across their room; he's bunched up, heavy clothes restricting his movement. Rin's glad that it's his turn to lounge around the house since school is off.

"Want me to come?"

"Nah," Ai waves him off as he throws on his scarf around his neck messily. Rin trails behind him as he walks out their bedroom and into their foyer, walking a little like a penguin as he does. Rin's torn between amusement and pity. Pity because he knows that Ai is prone to cold weather, if his red nose is any indication. "I'll be fine. Besides, _Kitty_ misses you."

As if on cue, a loud obnoxious meow resonates from their kitchen where they're sure it's a room _Kitty_ never left.

Rin pulls out his pair of mittens from his pocket and pulls them on Ai who had completely forgotten about it. "You sure?" The mittens are a little big on Ai but he doesn't mind.

He kisses Ai's smaller fingertips.

"Yes," Flashing him a brilliant smile, Ai stands on his tiptoes and closes his eyes, puckers his lips just little to ask his boyfriend for a goodbye kiss.

Rin laughs and remembers the time where he would've think all of this was silly, but now, he couldn't imagine life without it.

Ai and his quirks.

Rin gives his nose a quick peck, lets his hands go so that Rin could take his face in between his hands. Their lips were cold, Ai had forgotten to tell Rin about the heater, but their kiss sent tingles up their spines.

They pull away reluctantly, Ai settling back on his feet as Rin reaches out for one of his hands once again, guided it to his heart and whispered, "This is where you belong."

It was Rin's indirect way of saying 'I love you."

x

"I've been a jerk, haven't I?" Rin's weight dips the bed, consequentially pulling Ai closer to him. Ai's still curled up underneath their covers but his sniffles were loud enough for Rin to know he's not asleep.

"I don't know why you don't trust me," Ai's voice is muffled by the thick duvet, breath involuntarily hitching from crying too much.

Rin sighs, not out of spite but out of guilt and something akin to defeat.

"I trust you, it's just that…" Eyes closed, he enters the covers as well so he can hide his embarrassment. Ai lies to his back to look at Rin.

"What?"

"I'm really afraid you'll leave me."

Ai gasps in shock.

"I-I know you won't but…" He trails off, feeling Ai's hands slowly patting around for his. He meets Ai halfway.

"…What if you suddenly realize that you deserve more? That I'm not good enough for you?" He can hear his own voice breaking with honesty.

Ai gives him a sad smile; one of his hands cups his face in muted adoration.

"You're more than enough," Hearts beat louder than words. "You always forget that I'm the one who's so in love with you."

Rin's other hand grasps Ai's hand on his cheek to pull it just above his mouth to give his fingers light kisses.

"Besides, you're the only one who can put up with my clutter,"

This time, Ai's smile is radiant.

x

"_Fuck,_" Rin stubbed his toe on their couch and Ai is quick to admonish him for his language.

"Rin!" He exclaims, his face looking so scandalized. "What if _Kitty _hears you?"

Rin rolls his eyes and probably for the 70th time this year, he wonders why he had allowed Ai to treat _Kitty_ as if it was their baby. It was definitely those hypnotizing blue eyes, Rin thinks, that Ai could probably get away with just about anything with those. But when he's not under its spell, he always backtracks when the repercussions are in front of him.

Ai especially likes using it when he's too lazy to clean, which is why Rin had slipped and stubbed his toe in the first place. Ai had dropped his magazine accidentally, didn't bother picking it up and had insisted he prepared a snack for the both of them. Rin is suddenly thankful that sandwiches didn't need to be cooked.

"I highly doubt _Kitty_ understands us, much less English." He raises his eyebrows to challenge Ai.

"It's not her fault her father is so clumsy! Just watch your language around her."

"Clumsy? I slipped on your magazine!"

Rin had the mistake of looking at Ai. Ai's lips were _strategically_ quivering, his blue eyes wide and watery. Rin throws his hands up in defeat. He pokes his head through the kitchen's archway where the cat was surely waiting for food. "Fine," He mumbles more to himself than anyone else.

"Sorry _Kitty,_ papa will watch his language from now on," He promises. He felt a little shy but warm inside. Not for long as he hears Ai's giggles.

x

"Swimming?" Ai checks once again as he tries his best not to look too incredulous at his boyfriend's request. "At this hour?"

"We used to do it in high school,"

"Rin, where would we even find an open pool at," Ai checks his watch, "1 am."

"Ocean…?" Rin answers as if he was talking to one of his students. Ai puffs his cheeks.

"It's too cold!"

"I'll warm you up,"

"You'll be competing against the ocean, Rin."

Rin doesn't back out, instead, he pulls Ai flush against him as he lowers his head where his lips almost touch Ai's ear. "I know just how to warm you up, Ai" Rin gives his ear languid licks, seductive, teasing, coaxing a reaction out of him, rolling Ai's name at the tip of his tongue with a drawl. Ai squirms, Rin feels him shiver and melt at the promise and he smiles against Ai's neck where his lips had taken purchase onto. "I doubt the ocean has a chance against me."

His sharp teeth nip on Ai's tender flesh drawing out a moan from him.

Rin knows he's won.

x

"Horror again? Can't I pick this time?" Ai's kneeling beside their coffee table where Rin had dumped the DVD they're going to watch for tonight. Honestly, Rin's aware that Ai's pretty easily scared but the rest of their collection was boring as hell.

Rin steels himself to avoid looking at Aiichirou because he knows he will give in once he locks gazes. "You said I'll pick the movie while you microwave the popcorn," his gaze landing on the potted plant Ai had placed on their window sill.

"Senpai…" The wildcard.

He huffs. "Why do you even let me pick if you're going to end up making me watch romantic movies?"

Ai shrugs, his grin getting bigger. He plucks out a garishly pink box from the container and sets the DVD disc on the player. Rin grumbles but opens his arms out anyway to pull Ai in for a cuddle.

The movie was one of Ai's favorites; it would often make his eyes just a little teary at the end where the girl dies. He wipes his watery eyes to glance at his boyfriend, who was noticeably quiet the whole time. Usually, the times Ai would pick the movie, Rin would spend the span trying to nitpick everything.

Ai notices, to his amusement, that Rin's tears were fatter than his. That was a first, he thinks, as a smile breaks into his tear-stained face.

x

"I don't know, Nagisa-kun," Ai's back to slaving away on his laptop, his mobile perched once again on his shoulder and cheeks. "I mean, school's just started, he's a little busy nowadays."

"Come on, Ai-chan! We hardly see each other lately, let's just leave our boyfriends this time and go out," Nagisa's voice is chirpy as usual and it makes Ai laugh just a little.

"Okay, fine." He caves in as he pulls out a browser to look for a synonym for 'tired'. 'Fatigue' didn't sound fitting for Ai and 'tired' might be too quote and quote, 'unprofessional'. _Kitty_ mewls at the background, loud enough for Nagisa to hear.

"Was that _Kitty?"_ Nagisa asks excitedly.

Ai chuckles at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, she might be a little hungry,"

"Uwaaaah! I wanna see her! Can I pick you up tomorrow then?"

"Hmmm," Ai checks their laundry basket, "Okay, after lunch? 'Cause I've got a bit of laundry to do and you know I never skip on my lunch date," Ai cradles the phone on his one hand, his lips tugging upward at the thought of Rin.

"So sweet, after all this time!" Nagisa croons and Ai laughs at his friend.

"You're no better with Rei-kun."

x

It was spring and Rin has allergies. Ai had adamantly told him to stay in bed but he had stubbornly argued that he was fine, runny nose and all.

"Feet," Rin declares. Ai pulls his feet up so Rin could vacuum the dirt underneath him while he's writing away on his journal.

Ai gives him a glance. "Should you really be cleaning in this condition?"

"Why don't you help me?" Rin frowns.

"I'm just telling my journal what an amazing boyfriend you are."

"Complementing me isn't going to let you off the hook."

Ai pouts, widens his eyes like how he knows Rin's a sucker for.

"Oi, stop that!" Rin rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, "You're letting a sick guy clean for you,"

Ai straightens up and hops to his feet giving Rin a small smile. "Okay, I'll help clean."

Rin's eyebrows shot to the roof.

"But first let me have this,"

Ai pulls him in for a kiss.

x

"Do you want to get married?" Rin asks him while they're cuddled on their couch, Ai's head resting on Rin's shoulders. Rin feels Ai's sharp intake of breath and he ignores his own loud heartbeat as he pulls Ai to face him.

"You know it's not legal…" Ai trails off. Rin nervously nods his head anyway.

"I do but…" His hand fishes for the velvety box from his pocket, to shove it on Ai's chest. Ai had started crying but he was smiling so Rin takes it as a good sign. "… It doesn't mean we can't. I mean…" He takes a huge breath, attempting to calm his nerves. This was nowhere near what he had planned but he'd already started, he might as well go through with it. "It can be between us. Like something mutual."

Ai bites his lip to stop more tears from falling, nodding his head slightly.

"And maybe we can save enough, get married where it's legal, you know?"

"I know," Ai murmurs, his fingers prying the box open to reveal a simple silver band. It was just the same shade as his hair and it makes him laugh. "It's perfect,"

"Matsuoka Aiichirou." Rin whispers. He's trying hard to keep the tears at bay but seeing Ai so happy, beaming like it's the most wonderful thing in the world, he didn't think he'd stand a chance. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Meow~"

Rin laughs; the normally kitchen-bound cat was approaching them. "I think _Kitty_ agrees."

"Matsuoka Aiichirou." Ai repeats after him, his voice lacing with so much excitement. He hugs Rin tightly thinking how he could do this forever. Rin buries his nose on Ai's hair taking a whiff of his scent.

It was familiar; it was home.

* * *

Feedback is much appreciated :D


End file.
